


In Your Arms

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Abrams Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock live in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

Art by Angelus2hot  
  
This moment we share together I cherish.  
  
We never know what the next day will bring.  
  
Death is always our feared companion.  
  
I wish to stay like this forever, in your arms.  
  
To never let you go.


End file.
